Infinity Fighting Climax Victory All-Stars Ultimate
'''Infinity Fighting Climax Victory All-Stars Ultimate '''is a crossover umbrella game by ObeseCity releasing never. It is a crossover between several fighting game franchises, including Capcom's Street Fighter and Darkstalkers, Namco's Tekken and Soulcalibur, Koei Tecmo's Dead or Alive, SEGA's Virtua Fighter, Nintendo's Super Smash Bros., Netherrealm Studios' Mortal Kombat and Injustice, and more. Gameplay Unlike most author appeal games on Fantendo, which play similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series, IFCVASU plays like a mixture between Tekken and Marvel vs. Capcom. Players fight in 3D arenas that sometimes contain built-in hazards to deal damage to the opponent. Players are KOed and lose when their health drops to zero. While Marvel vs. Capcom previously featured 2-on-2 or 3-on-3 battles, IFCVASU decides to go with the choice of 4-on-4 chaotic battles consisting of the game's massive roster. Fighters also have a power meter that can build up over time through taking or dealing damage. Upon using the correct button input, fighters use unique powerful attacks that get stronger based on how high the power meter is. In addition to a power meter, characters also have an "Infinity Mode" where upon pressing the designated buttons, a character temporarily gets highly increased stats at the cost of a bit of their health, similar to the X-Factor in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Plot After the events of Mortal Kombat 11's Story Mode, Shang Tsung is stranded in a completely unfamiliar future of Outworld where Shao Kahn is dethroned and him, along with several other Kombatants, are dead, and he soon finds himself a fugitive of Kotal Kahn's rule and is being hunted down by his own minion, Erron Black. But soon enough, the soul of Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi appears to him and tells him to take the soul of Kronika while he can, and informs him of a mysterious girl who has recently been working closely with Kotal Kahn to hunt down some of the past Kombatants challenging his rule, including him. The girl is none other than Ingrid, and after witnessing her power, Shang Tsung takes the oppurtunity to fuse the soul of Kronika with her. Returned to a living form, Shang Tsung pledges his loyalty to Kronika/Ingrid, and advises her to summon the past versions of fallen Kombatants such as Rain, Mileena, Quan Chi, and Ermac to aid their rebellion against Kotal Kahn, which eventually succeeds. But this unknowingly enrages Ingrid's "organization"; the fighting embodiments of the elements of the universe. Meanwhile, in the Street Fighter and Tekken universe, M. Bison is approached by Kronika/Ingrid to join them, knowing his Psycho Power would give them the upper hand in the battle, and Bison teams up with the past Shao Kahn. Eventually, Kronika/Ingrid begins to recruit other merciless and powerful warlords from across the multiverse as per the advice of Shang Tsung, but upon attempting a pact with Jin Kazama of the Mishima Zaibatsu, he denies, a fight ensues, and he enters his Devil state and escapes. Soon enough, Jin gets the plan to copy Kronika/Ingrid's tactic, and makes use of the merging timelines and universes to form an alliance of other warriors to stop Kronika/Ingrid. But after revealing the Devil Gene to his new enemies, he knows they see him as what would be an invaluable ally... Roster Street Fighter Mortal Kombat